Una historia con vengadores , tecnicos y armas
by sakurasuperotaku333
Summary: Que sucederia si los pre-kishins transpasan la barrera de las dimensiones quien esta detras de todo esto?...sera que sierta bruja de las serpientes detras de esto?, como seria si nuestros alumnos favoritos de shibusen conosieran alos heroes mas grandes de la tierra?, entra y decubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió un día de la nada, realmente me agrado tanto que no pude resistirme a escribirla, pienso hacer a lo mucho 3 capítulos muy largos, aunque puede que se alarge o que se acorte, todo depende de la cantidad de tiempo que encuentre para trabajar en este proyecto , Gracias.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~

Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que los avengers , ambos pertenecen a a sus respectivos creadores y esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, únicamente es para el disfrute de los lectores de fanfics

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Esta historia esta situada en la serie de " Los Vengadores: los héroes mas poderosos del planeta" no especificaré un momento de la serie , pero en este fic no se hará mención de los acontecimientos de la película con referencia a soul eater , esta historia estará situada después de los acontecimientos y la derrota del kishin.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Era una noche tranquila en Death city, todo parecía "normal" como de costumbre, pero eso pronto cambiaría para unos de los mejores técnicos y armas del shibusen.

En la Death Room se encontraban , Black*Star ,Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Death The Kid, liz , patty , Chrona, Ragnarok y frente a ellos estaba shinigami-sama, con una mirada preocupada que no solía poner a menudo.

-Que es lo que sucede , shinigami-sama? - pregunto maka dando un paso adelante, todos los demás solo se mantenían expectantes a las palabras del dios de la muerte; Shinigami-sama se ha cerco un poco a los chicos y con su típica voz de siempre respondió ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-ustedes saben que existen distintas dimensiones, verdad - Mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de shinigami-sama, todos se limitaron a asentir levemente , incluso Black*Star se encontraba atento a las palabras del dios de la muerte -No tenemos idea de como...pero muchísimos pre-kishin's han traspasado la barrera que separa las dimensiones...como ya sabrán, nuestra dimensión es la única en la que existen los pre-kishin, los técnicos, las armas demoniacas, las brujas , etc...por lo cual es extremadamente peligroso que un pre-kishin se encuentre en otra dimensión puesto que en ese lugar no existen los técnicos de armas...y sin técnicos ni armas esa dimensión no tiene ninguna defensa contra la locura..-

Shibigami-sama solo los miraba expectante, mientras los chicos solo podían dedicar miradas preocupadas e impresionadas al dios de la muerte

-y que es lo que quieres que hagamos , padre- dijo calmadamente Kid, su padre le regalo una mirada preocupada pero al mismo tiempo agradecida por recordarle el punto por el cual estaban ahí

-Esa es la razón por la que los llame el día de hoy -dijo tranquilo el dios de la muerte -necesito que vayan a esa dimensión y se encarguen de eliminar a todos los pre-kishin que encuentren, mientras stein-kun investiga como es que llegaron a ese lugar- dijo shinigami-sama mientras todos los presentes compartían miradas preocupadas al conocer su misión

-Esta bien shinigami-sama- dijeron todos los presentes mientras daban un paso adelante, shinigami-sama debajo de su masca expreso una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, a la vez que se acercaba a el espejo del cuarto , los chicos caminaron detrás de el , shinigami-sama trazo algunas cosas en el espejo y en este se proyecto la imagen de una ciudad muy extraña para los que estaban ahí en esa ciudad era de noche y lo que mas los asombro es que esa luna no tenia una sonrisa maniática como la de su mundo, en ese lugar avía muchísimos edificios y edificaciones extrañas , completamente diferente a su mundo..ese lugar era conocido como : nueva york

-chicos puede que en ese lugar las cosas sean mas complicadas, e enviado a algunos aliados a investigar y han averiguado lo primordial , les han rentado algunos apartamentos y después han regresado aquí - al terminar de decir eso les entrego a todos los chicos algunas llaves , las parejas quedaron así: Soul y Maka, Black*Star y Tsubaki, Kid y las hermanas thomson y obviamente Chorna con Ragnarok, - cuando hayan eliminado al primer pre-kishin procuren comuniquense conmigo por medio de alguna ventana o espejo, hemos averiguado que a pesar de que las cosas en ese mundo son diferentes el numero de la Death Room sigue funcionando, así que bueno...les deseo suerte con su misión - después de eso los chicos se preparaban para entrar al espejo/portal, pero cuando estaban apunto de cruzar , spirit llego corriendo y gritando

-MAKAAAAAAAAA!- después de eso spirit se abalanzó sobre maka , aprisionándola en un fuerte abrazo mientras todos los demás le miraban con una gota en la cabeza- NO PENSABAS IRTE SIN DECÍRSELO A PAPÁ VERDAD? , VERDAD QUE NO LO HARÍAS?! -grito spirit con grandes cascadas saliendo de sus ojos mientras maka , solo contaba mentalmente para calmarse y no gritarle a su padre.

-spirit-kun...es necesario que maka-chan vaya, sin su percepción de almas seria muy difícil encontrar a los pre-kishin- dijo shinigami-sama calmadamente, pero spirit solo lloraba mas fuerte gritando que no quería que su princesa fuera a ese lugar y menos que se quedara con el dientes de piraña, después de que shinigami-sama perdió la paciencia solamente se acerco y después...

-SHINIGAMI-CHOOP!- después de eso sólo se pudo ver a spirit con sangre en su cabeza tirado en alguna parte de la Death Room- sera mejor que ya se vayan maka-chan- dijo tranquilamente y con voz risueña mientras agitaba su gran mano

\- PREPARENSE MORTALES, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LOS ILUMINARA CON SU MARAVILLOSA PRESENCIA EN SU PATETICO MUNDO!- grito Black*Star y despues solo salto al espejo, Tsubaki solo lo siguió con una sonrisa tranquila

-sólo espero que ese mundo sea simétrico...- murmuro por lo bajo Kid mientras pasaba por el portal seguido de liz y patty que estaban emocionadas por conocer las tiendas y las jirafas de ese mundo extraño

-N-No se como lidiar con otros m-mundos...-dijo levemente chrona antes de que ragnarok le dijera tonta y la obligara a cruzar

-viajar a otros mundos es cool- dijo soul al tiempo que jalaba a maka se la llevaba por el portal

-espero que no tengan muchos problemas en ese mundo...-susurro shinigami-sama un poco preocupado

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Vengadores se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de conferencias del sótano (n/a: ese en donde estaba la pantalla de hologramas), en ese lugar el genio millonario tony stark explicaba algunas cosas a sus compañeros vengadores

-como les estaba diciendo, al parecer hay una "criatura" que esta asesinado a las personas cerca de la región este de la ciudad...como los héroes supongo que es nuestro trabajo averiguar que es lo que esta pasando-dijo con una mirada de incredulidad mientras todos lo miraban extrañados

-disculpa , tony -dijo steve dando un paso adelante y recargandoce en la mesa del olograma- si esa..."cosa" ...esta asesinando personas debemos detenerlo imediatamente- dijo serio mientras todos lo miraban- podrías darnos la descripción de nuestro sospechoso?- dijo un poco mas relajado

-se que esto sonara loco , pero según los testigos , se trata de un ente como de la estatura de nuestro amigo verde -dijo señalando a hulk , quien estaba en su forma verde- dicen que tiene dientes extremadamente afilados y garras gigantes , que su piel es negra y sus ojos están llenos de "locura"...- dijo tony ante la mirada incrédula de todos

-por la descripción podría decir que se trata de un demonio...aunque no creí que en este mundo existieran esos seres- dijo thor mirando la pantalla

-pues sea lo que sea es nuestro deber detenerlo así que...vamos-dijo tony mientras caminaba a la salida seguido de todos los demás

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En alguna parte de nueva york , mas presisamente en un callejón , se encuentran los técnicos y las armas

-VAMOS A BUSCAR AL PRE-KISHIN, ASI EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PODRA DARLE SU MERECIDO!, VERDAD QUE SI, TSUBAKI? -preguntó y grito Black*Star mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

-claro Black*Star - dijo tsubaki mientras lo miraba con infinita paciencia y una sonrisa pasifica de las que solo ella sabia dar

-por mas que me moleste decirlo, el simio asimétrico tiene razón, debemos encontrar al pre-kishin antes de que coma mas almas humanas-dijo kid tranquilamente mientras Black*Star se hacercaba y le gritaba

-A QUIEN LE DICES SIMIO, RAYITAS! -dijo Black*Star señalando a kid con una mano mientras con la otra formaba un puño, kid le dedico una mirada retadora mientras se preparaba para contestarle y continuar con la pelea , pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Maka saco un libro de alguna parte y rápidamente grito

-MAKA-CHOOP! -después de eso podemos ver a Black*Star y a Kid tirados con sangre saliendo de sus cabezas mientas Soul los pica repetidas veces con un palo mientras les pregunta si siguen vivos- Bien , ahora debo concentrarme para sentir la presencia del pre-kishin- dijo Maka mientas cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba, después de algunos minutos de total silencio volvió a abrir los ojos y con paso firme comenzó a caminar mientas decía- lo encontre , esta en el lado este de la ciudad, tenemos que apresurarnos...7 almas humanas se están hacercando a una velocidad impresionante a el...si no llegamos a tiempo, el pre-kishin deborara sus Alamas...-dijo Maka al tiempo que todos comienzan a seguirla

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•

Con ayuda de el kuinyet (n/a: no recuerdo como se escribe) los vengadores llegan rápidamente al lugar y esperan la aparcion de la "cosa" en uno de los puertos de carga del muelle, después de algunos minutos , la "cosa" hace su aparición, los vengadores con miradas incrédulas lo observan, ya que es idéntico a como la había descrito tony, era muy alto, pero extremadamente delagado, con garras enormes, y dientes afilados, con una figura muy poco humana, casi como la de un animal, rápidamente todos trataron de golpear al "demonio" pero nada le hacia ningún daño, ni los rayos de iron man, ni el escudo del capitán América, ni los golpes de hulk,ni el martillo de thor, ni las flechas de ojo de alchon , ni los aguijones de avispa, ni siquiera los brutales golpes del hombre hormiga en su forma gigante...los vengadores comenzaban a desesperarce, cuando estaban por intentas atacarlo de nuevo sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba ...

-NO SE PREOCUPEN MORTALES!, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LOS SALVARA!- grito Black*Star callendo justo en frente del pre-kishin , pocos segundos después Tsubaki aterrizo delicadamente junto a el, seguido de la aparición de los demás, Kid y las hermanas thonson se posisionaron frente a los vengadores al tiempo que kid calmadamente les decía con un rostro completamente neutral

-no quiero sonar descortés ni nada por el estilo...pero debo pedirles que se retiren si no quieren que eso los mate -dijo al tiempo que patty saludaba efucivamente detrás de kid

Después de eso Maka llego corriendo seguida de soul que caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, pocos segundos después Chrona hizo aparición a un lado de Maka, susurrando un pequeño, "no se lidiar con esto", los vengadores solo los miraban sin entender absolutamente nada y cuando se disponían a decir algo Maka se paro junto a Black*Star y grito

-Pre-kishin!, en nombre del shibusen hemos venido por tu alma!- dijo mientras lo señalaba ante la mirada atenta de los vengadores que solo se preguntaban si esos niños estaban locos o algo así, cuando de pronto el pre-kishin ante la mirada de todos dividió su cuerpo en 4 partes formando así 4 pre-kishin , los vengadores rápidamente se posisionaron frente a los chicos al tiempo que tony gritaba

-Su pequeño monologo fue muy divertido pero ahora deben dejar de jugar y escapar de aquí -dijo mientras apuntaba a el pre-kishin, los chicos ni siquiera lo escucharon y a paso tranquilo se pusieron frente a los vengadores

-como te atreves a hablarle así al gran ore-sama! Tu eres un simple mortal! No entenderías nuestro deber!- dijo Black*Star mientras apuntaba a iron man, mientras el mas impresionado por sus palabras era thor, poco después maka con voz neutral hablo

-lo lamento pero en este momento no tenemos tiempo para tratar con ustedes- después de decir eso, Maka voltea aver a sus amigos - Chicos debemos terminar con esto rapido- todos asintieron y se posisionaron para atacar, cuando los vengadores se proponían a interferir los chicos de nuevo hablaron primero

-soul! - dijo maka

-Tsubaki!- dijo Black*Star

-Liz, Patty!- dijo Kid

-ragnarok...-dijo levemente Chrona

Después para la sorpresa de los vengadores las armas tomaron su forma de "arma" y se posisiomaron en las manos de sus técnicos

-En nombre del shibusen , nos llevaremos tu alma!- dijeron todos a la vez y se lanzaron contra los pre-kishin's;

(n/a: ahora voy a narrar con detalle las peleas de cada uno. Ya que supongo que no seria interesante si solo lo corto :v)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*DEATH THE KID Y LAS HERMANAS THOMSON*-*-*-*

Kid a una velocidad sorprendente tomo sus dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar repetidas veces al pre-kishin. Destrozando con cada disparo una parte del cuerpo de este, ante los ojos de los vengadores en especial ante los de cierto arquero, ese chico les recordaba a una espía que tenia una precicion increíble con las pistolas también, después de que el pre-kishin en. Un intento decesperadi por sobrevivir trato de atacar a los vengadores, kid rápidamente se de interpuso en su camino quedando a sólo centímetros de distancia, kid posisiona a Patty en el pecho del pre-kishin y a Liz en su cuello, después con un solo disparo de cada una , el pre-kishin desapareció sin dejar ningún alma, lo cual rápidamente asimilo kid como que el alma se encontraba en el pre-kishin original.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-BLACK*STAR Y TSUBAKI*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Black*star rápidamente se lanzó contra el pre-kishin y en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar

-Black*star recuerda que tenemos que tener cuidado...-dijo tsubaki aunque sabía que de todas formas no la escucharia

-PREPARATE PRE-KISHIN PORQUE EL GRAN ORE-SAMA ACABARA CONTIGO!- grito Black*Star al tiempo que utilizaba su técnica de velocidad y atacaba al pre-kishin brutalmente con rápidos golpes en todo su cuerpo, a los ojos de todos era mas que obvio que Black*Star solo estaba jugando , mientras el pre-kishin solo buscaba desesperado una manera de escapar del técnico, después de que black*star se canso de jugar dio un golpe fuerte y certero en la espalda del pre-kishin dado como terminada la pelea, para sorpresa de black*star tampoco se encontraba un alma en el lugar

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* CHRONA Y RAGNAROK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

chrona solo se mantenía en su típica posision de siempre , era realmente ridículo, puesto que a los ojos de cualquiera se trataba de una pequeña y delicada niña a los pies de un imponente y horroroso monstruo, los vengadores ya se encontraban dispuestos a ayudar a la pequeña pero entonces el pre-kishin en cuatro patas se dirigió a Chrona , para sorpresa de todos chrona levanto a ragnarok y utilizo el grito de la espada demoniaca y el pre-kishin en cuestión de segundos se desmaterializo ,los vengadores miraban estupefactos la facilidad de la joven para eliminar el peligro, ya sin que nadie se sorprendiera ningún alma apareció, lo que indudablemente significó para los técnicos...el pre-kishin original era contra el que peleaban Maka y Soul

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-* MAKA Y SOUL *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Maka y soul se lanzaron contra el pre-kishin que solo pasaba su larga lengua en su rostro como si se estuviera saboreando el alma de maka, los vengadores veían horrorisados tal escena, pero Maka ni siquiera se inmuto se limito a esperar a que el pre-kishin hiciera el primer ataque, a los pocos segundos el pre-kishin se desespero y a una velocidad sobre humana corrió hacia Maka dispuesto a cortarla con sus afiladas y largas garras, maka se mantenía inmóvil y cuando el pre-kishin estaba apunto de cortarla dio un salto hacia atrás y el pre-kishin termino clavando sus afiladas garras en el suelo quedando atrapado, Maka al ver que su plan dio resultado sonrió complacida , despues con soul en su forma de guadaña corrió a una gran velocidad y dirigió una estocada hacia el cuerpo del pre-kishin mientras este se revolvía inquieto tratando decesperadamente de escapar, la hoja de la guadaña/soul hizo un corte profundo en el pecho del pre-kishin e inmediatamente el pre-kishin solto un alarido similar a el de una bestia y se desmaterializo dejando solamente una esfera roja flotando en el aire

(N/a: aquí terminan las peleas , espero que les aya gustado mi narrativa xD)

-propongo que Maka y Soul se queden con el alma esta vez- dijo Kid al tiempo que liz y patty volvían a su forma humana al igual que todas las armas

-EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TE CONCEDE EL PRIBILEGIO DE TOMAR EL ALMA DEL PRE-KISHIN!, HIAJAJAJAJA!- dijo Black*Star al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de maka repetidas veces

-eso es cool- dijo soul mientras tomaba el alma con una mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacercarla a su boca la voz de tony se hizo presente

-como hicieron eso- dijo mientras el y los otros vengadores se acercaban a los chicos mientras estos los miraban tranquilamente

,

-como hicimos que?- dijo patty risueña mientras saltaba , todos la miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa

-como hicieron todo eso!?, y que es eso que tiene el chico en la mano!?- dijo tony mientras señalaba a soul que los miraba aburrido

-señalar no es cool...ahora, tengo hambre así que dejenme comer el alma del pre-kishin en paz- después de eso Soul abrió la boca y de una mordida devoro el alma por completo- Gracias por la comida-dijo poniendo sus manos como en un rezo

-el gran ore-sama esta cansado así que debemos irnos, simples mortales ! - dijo Black*Star para después comenzar a caminar seguido de Tsubaki y luego de todos los demás , los vengadores indignados decidieron tomar medidas drásticas , ojo de alchon disparo una flecha dirijida a Maka,con la seguridad de que con sus reflejos la esquibaria fácilmente, seria sólo un tiro de advertencia para que esos chicos les prestaran atención ; pero para la sorpresa de todos y la furia disimulada de kid antes de que maka pudiera hacer algo , Chrona se interpuso entre la flecha y maka, dando como resultado que la flecha se clavara profundamente en su hombro izquierdo.

-CHRONA!- dijeron los alumnos de shibusen al ver a su compañera herida , los vengadores se hacercaron rápidamente para disculparse o ayudar a la chica pero cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca vieron sorprendidos como de la herida de Chrona brotaban algunas gotas de sangre negra , cuando ojo de alchon pretendía decir algo, ante la mirada de todos Chrona solo saco la flecha de su hombro de manera rápida sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Chrona, estas bien? -pregunto muy preocupada Maka por su mejor amiga, despues de eso dirigió una mirada de odio a los vengadores, en especial a sierto arquero que sentía algo de culpa por haber causado una harida a la niña de pelo rosa

-si, estoy bien maka...-dijo Chrona en voz baja como siempre mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, al instante de haber sacado la flecha, la sangre negra de Chrona se solidificó y quedo curada

-oye niña-dijo clint a chrona mientras ponía una de sus manos en la nuca- lo lamento, realmente pensé que la esquibaria, -Chrona solo bajo un poco la mirada. Y para sorpresa de clint recibió un golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo, al tiempo que un pequeño ser se recargaba en la cabeza de chrona y comenzaba a gritarle con voz chillona

-Maldito, como te atreves a dañar el cuerpo de mi técnica, y peor aun como te atreves a subestimar a la sangre negra!- grito Ragnarok a clint mientras agitaba la mano en dirección al arquero, los vengadores solo miraban al pequeño ser con curiosidad , mientras los chicos solo miraban a ragnarok agradecidos por golpear a clint, en cuanto al arquero, solo atinaba a poner una mano en su cara donde estaba el golpe , después de meditarlo un poco , Maka soltó un pequeño suspiro y se ha cerco a Tony, Soul confiando en su técnica no dijo nada , pero si miro con ojos de advertencia a Tony.

-Supongo que podríamos explicarles algunas cosas, podríamos intercambiar información, ustedes nos dicen lo que necesitamos y nosotros contestamos las preguntas que quieran hacer- dijo al tiempo en el que los alumnos de shibusen meditaban sus palabras y asentían , mientras los vengadores pensaban en el peligro que los chicos podrían res presentar para su salud física

-Me parece una excelente idea...pero disculpa la pregunta niñita , pero ...como podemos asegurar que no intentaran nada contra nosotros?- los chicos solo mantuvieron sus rostros tranquilos y maka respondió

-tenemos terminantemente prohibido matar humanos, así que pueden estar tranquilos, aunque claro no puedo prometer que ragnarok o kid no traten de golpear a su amigo el arquero -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, los vengadores comprendieron que se referia a la herida de su compañera, lo consideraron justo y asintieron, después los chicos un poco mas confiados se ha cercaron a los vengadores

-sería mejor hablar en un lugar mas privado- dijo Tsubaki tranquilamente , los demás asintierona a sus palabras

-supongo que esa es una buena idea Tony, después de todo ya accedieron a contestar nuestras preguntas , así que creó que lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarlos a la mansión para poder hablar con comodidad- dijo hank al tiempo en el que volvía a su forma normal

-el hombre hormiga tiene razón iron man, es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo steve mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la armadura de iron man, este solo se limito a asentir

-bueno niños, sera mejor que entren al kuinyet, así podremos llevarlos a la mansión - dijo al tiempo que los chicos miraban el gran yet a la distancia, pero para sorpresa de los vengadores estos solo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza

-lo lamento . pero pensamos que es mejor que nosotros vallamos por nuestra cuenta- dijo Maka para que a continuación todos los chicos comenzaran a saltar por los tejados con gran habilidad, después de todo, el entrenamiento había servido de algo, los vengadores subieron a al kuinyet y partieron a la mansión, guiando a los niños, cuando llegaron todos entraron a la mansión y se sentaron en la sala, (n/a: en mi fic la sala es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos puedan sentarse con comodidad ), el único que se atravio a romper el silencio fue tony, que ya se había quitado la armadura

-bueno...creo que lo mejor seria presentarnos , yo soy tony stark , genio millonario, filántropo, ah, y también soy iron man, aunque bueno es posible que ya me conozcan- dijo tony con una cara de completa autosuficiencia , los chicos solamente lo miraron algo confundidos,

-lamento decepcionarte tony- dijo Maka -pero nosotros venimos de otro mundo...mas específicamente de otra dimensión, no sabemos apsolutamente nada de este mundo -dijo maka tranquilamente ante la mirada incrédula de los vengadores

-entiendo... Entonces creo que es mejor que nos presentemos, después podremos explicar mejor la situación..-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila steve- yo soy steve , mejor conocido como capitán América -dijo al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la de Maka

-yo soy el hombre hormiga, pueden decirme hank- dijo hank al tiempo en el que metía sus manos en su bata de laboratorio

-yo soy el ajente ojo de alchon...también pueden decirme clint- dijo clint con actitud desinteresada.

-yo soy avispa, pero ustedes pueden decirme jan- dijo jan mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de patty

-yo soy thor, el dios del trueno- dijo thor con una sonrisa algo parecida a la de tony; al escuchar la palabra dios , Black*Star no pudo contenerse y salto gritando

-no puede ser!, como si no nos bastara con un dios ahora conocemos otro! -dijo molesto Black*Star mientras los demás solo lo miraban expectantes y los chicos con desaprobación

-Black*Star calmate - dijo suavemente Tsubaki, los chicos asintieron a sus palabras- ahora prosigan por favor,- dijo mirando a los vengadores

\- Yo soy hulk- dijo el gran ser verde con su típica voz de bestia, contrario a lo que los héroes pensaron, los chicos no se impresionaron demaciado con hulk, después de todo habían visto cosas peores y mas atemorisantes, era la ventaja de vivir en un lugar como Death City

-supongo que en tal caso es nuestro turno de presentarnos- dijo calmadamente Maka - yo soy Maka, técnica de la guadaña y estudiante de Shibusen- dijo al tiempo que sonreía levemente

-Yo soy Soul, soy un arma, mas espesificamente una guadaña, también soy estudiante de Shibusen- dijo socarronamente soul mientras mostraba su curiosa dentadura

\- yo soy Death The Kid, sin embargo ustedes pueden llamarme Kid, soy un shinigami y además soy técnico de Shibusen- dijo kid con voz algo formal mientras los vengadores mentalmente se preguntaban que era un shinigami

-soy Liz, arma , y estudiante del Shibusen- dijo desinteresadamente liz mientras ponía atención en sus uñas

-yo soy patty, adoro las jirafas! - dijo patty sonriendo ampliamente y saludando- ah, y además soy un arma, del Shibusen- agrego aun sin dejar de sonreír

\- YO SOY BLACK*STAR Y SOY EL CHICO QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES! HIAJAJAJA- grito Black*Star ante la mirada curiosa de los vengadores, segundos después Tsubaki le susurro algo al oído y black*Star agrego- ah, claro...también soy un técnico de shibusen - dijo aun en pose de grandeza, instintivamente los vengadores dirigieron su mirada a Thor que solo miraba al chico algo curioso

-Yo soy Tsubaki, soy un arma y también soy una estudiante de shibusen- dijo Tsubaki mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas tranquilas

-Y-Yo soy Chrona, la espadachín demoniaca, también del shibusen- respondió en voz baja Chrona quien estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, segundos después Ragnarok apareció golpeando la cabeza de su técnica

-Maldita Chrona!, Como te atreves a casi olvidarte de mi!, eres una estúpida!- dijo mientras seguía golpeando a la pobre Chrona que apenas y podía defenderse, rápidamente para ayudar a su amiga , Maka hablo por ella

-el es Ragnarok un arma de shibusen- dijo al tiempo que Chrona le dedicaba una mirada agradecida y con algo de fuerza de voluntad obligo a ragnarok a volver a su interior , los vengadores la miraban con mucho interés, la pobre Chrona solo atino a encogerse en su lugar y susurrar un pequeño " no se lidiar con esto"

-vayamos al grano...que es lo que quieren saber- dijo Maka agitando desinteresadamente su mano

-Por su apariencia y sus nombres puedo deducir que no son de aquí. Pero es curioso que usen algunas expresiones de la cultura japonesa- dijo hank al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla- si no me equivocó shinigami quiere decir algo así como "Dios de la Muerte" no?- al instante la mirada de todos se poso en Kid quien mantenía su actitud reservada

-si, así es , yo soy un dios de la muerte, aunque actualmente el que esta a cargo de ese titulo es mi padre- dijo restándole importancia al asunto , Thor solo dedico una mirada que nadie supo identificar pero que kid reconosio como una advertencia

-Disculpa niñita, Maka si no me equivoco- podrian explicarnos que es eso de Técnicos y Armas?- dijo Tony mirando a maka- y también podrían decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió en el muelle?-maka solo se limito a asentir

-los técnicos son personas con la capacidad de manipular su alma de diferentes maneras, además de que contamos con habilidades de las que carecen las personas normales, las Armas por otro lado, son personas que nacen con la habilidad de asumir una forma de arma, ellos cuentan con habilidades sobre humanas por lo que no son armas ordinarias - los vengadores levantaron una seja en incredulidad ante las palabras de la niña- explicando lo del muelle, la criatura que pudieron ver era un pre-kishin, algo así como un pre-demonio en términos mas simples, es una criatura que come almas humanas , mientras mas come, mas poderoso se vuelve, si come suficientes almas humanas se transforma en un Kishin, o demonio, y cuando eso sucede es extremadamente difícil detenerlo- dijo Maka con voz firme, al tiempo que steve preguntaba

-pero no entiendo Maka... Porque no pudimos dañar a ese ...pre-kishin?, y ustedes lo derrotaron con tanta facilidad- dijo mientras todos posaban su atención en maka

-eso es porque los pre-kishin solo pueden ser destruidos pos técnicos y armas, es imposible que una persona normal tenga la potencia de alma necesaria para siquiera dañarlos-dijo Maka seriamente- si hubiéramos llegado tarde...el pre-kishin habría deborado sus almas...- dijo maka y los vengadores solo intercambiaron miradas de seriedad entre si

-nosotros vinimos a su mundo por ordenes de shinigami-sama , porque por alguna razón, los pre-kishin encontraron la manera de traspasar las dimensiones , puesto que en este mundo no existen los técnicos ni las armas , ustedes no tienen ninguna defensa contra ellos...-dijo seriamente Tsubaki

-y a que se refería soul cuando dijo que estaba comiendo el alma del pre-kishin- pregunto clint al tiempo en el que todos miraban a soul

\- pues claro que me refería a que estaba comiendo su alma-dijo tranquilamente, los vengadores le dirigieron una mirada de horror

-pero si comiste un alma no quiere decir que eres un pre-kishin!?- pregunto alterada jan

-se equivocan, los pre-kishin deboran almas humanas, las armas deboramos almas de pre-kishin, es diferente- dijo Liz mirando a jan seriamente, todos quedaron callados formando una atmósfera tensa

-YA BASTA! A EL GRAN ORE-SAMA NO LE GUSTA ESTA ATMOSFERA TENSA!- grito Black*Star al tiempo que saltaba y agitaba los puños

-ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos que avisarle a shinigami-sama que eliminamos al primer pre-kishin, el dijo que nos comunicaramos de inmediato- dijo maka comenzando a caminar hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión, rápidamente los demás chicos la siguieron ante la mirada atenta de los vengadores, maka enpaño el vidrio y escribió los números de la Death Room, inmediatamente en la ventana se proyecto la imagen de el dios de la muerte

\- Hola Maka-chan~ como les esta llendo con su misión?- pregunto shinigami-sama con actitud relajada como siempre, los vengadores rápidamente se acercaron a la ventana mirando estupefactos al dios de la muerte- oh, veo que tienen amigos nuevos, mucho gusto , yo soy Shinigami-sama~ , - dijo el dios de la muerte agitando su gran mano

-hemos eliminado al primer pre-kishin, aunque debo admitir que este mundo es extremadamente extraño- dijo Maka con algo de desagrado

\- aunque es un mundo muy simétrico -dijo Kid mientras su padre lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, cuando shinigami-sama se disponía a hablar fue interrumpido

-MAKITAAAAAAA!, PAPÁ TE EXTRAÑA MUCHO!, POR FAVOR DIME QUE EL ESTUPIDO DIENTES DE PIRAÑA NO A ABUSADO DE TI MAKITA!- grito spirit con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y pegandoce al espejo, a diferencia de cuando eran jóvenes esta vez un imperseptible sonrrojo apareció en las mejillas de soul

-claro que no-dijo soul- los chicos cool como yo no nos fijamos en las pecho plano como maka- dijo con sencillez poniendo sus manos en su nuca, los vengadores solo miraban con una gota en la cabeza al chico, mientras tony en cambio ponía una pequeña mirada en el pecho de la chica, comprobando que efectivamente era de pecho pequeño, maka que ya estaba muy molesta se ha cerco un poco a soul, los chicos inteligentemente se alejaron de el y alejaron a los vengadores

-MAKA-CHOOP!- grito maka al tiempo que sacaba una enorme ensiclopedia y la impactaba contra el cráneo de soul, dando como resultado un soul desangrandose en el suelo y unos vengadores preocupados y sintiendo lastima por el chico

-esa es mi princesa , papá esta orgulloso de ti makita!- dijo spirit muy contento mientras los vengadores lo miraban como un loco y a la chica como un peligro

\- el estará bien? - pregunto dudosa jan mientras miraba como ninguno de los chicos ayudaba a su compañero

-si, estará bien, después de todo nuestro cuerpo es mas resistente, cualquier humano normal, ya estaria muerto- dijo con simplesa death the kid

-bueno maka-chan creo que es mejor que vayan a descansar, cuidense y recuerden cumplir con su misión , suerte~, - dijo shinigami-sama al tiempo que su imagen desaparecía de la ventana.

-debo preguntar como hicieron eso?- dijo tony levantando una seja curioso , los chicos solo negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que black*Star gritaba a los vengadores

-su dios esta cansado , debemos dormir!- grito black*Star al tiempo que los vengadores en especial Thor lo miraban con una leve sonrisa divertida,

-supongo que black*star tiene razón, debemos irnos- dijo maka mientras miraba a los vengadores, sin embargo jan rápidamente les pregunto

-no les gustaría quedarse aqui?- dijo jan con una sonrisa

-lo lamento pero no, ya tenemos alquilados unos apartamentos a algunas cuadras de aquí, pero si gustan podemos continuar con nuestra platica mañana- dijo Maka tranquilamente mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta, -esta es la dirección -dijo al tiempo q les entregaba un papel con la dirección anotada

-bye,bye~- dijeron lo chicos antes de salir corriendo

-tu confías en ellos, stark- dijo clint mientras miraba a los chicos alejarse

-es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo y aunque me duela en el orgullo admitir que nos salvaron unos niñitos, es la verdad...además, si ellos quisieran matarnos no cres que lo habrían echo cuando lastimarte a la de pelo rosa?- dijo tony mirando a clint seriamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente los vengadores (en especial tony y jan) no resistieron la curiosidad y terminaron levantando a todos muy temprano para ir a los apartamentos de los chicos de shibusen incluyendo a hulk quien se encontraba como el científico Bruce Banner , todos llegaron al edificio ,(n/a: se trata de algo parecido a una casa con pequeñas casas adentro, entran a una pequeña estancia y de hay pueden acceder a los apartamentos de los chicos...si han visto la serie de "jessie" es algo parecido al harea de habitaciones de los niños, pero en lugar de habitaciones , son apartamentos mas amplios) después de entrar a la pequeña estancia decidieron entrar a una puerta al asar, tocaron a la primera puerta la cual era negra con algunos detalles en blanco y en el centro de la parte de arriba tenía una calavera en blanco (n/a: ya se imaginaran de quien es :v) después de eso, la puerta se abrió revelando a patty quien ya se encontraba con su ropa de siempre la cual al verlos los saludo feliz

-hola!, ustedes si que son puntuales! Tienen suerte de que nos gusta levantarnos temprano- dijo patty al tiempo que mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas y los invitaba a pasar al departamento en el cual se encontraba kid midiendo unos cuadros para que fueran simétricos, mientas Liz leía una revista en la pequeña sala

-Kid-kun, tenemos visitas!- dijo patty, al instante kid volteo para encontrarse con los vengadores, pero inmediatamente después volvio a su trabajo con los cuadros

-ah, son ustedes, si lo que quieren es charlar tendrán que esperar un poco , kid no hablara con nadie hasta terminar de acomodar los cuadros para que se vean "simétricos" - dijo Liz al tiempo que hacia comillas en el aire con. La ultima palabra

-simetricos?- dijo jan mirando a kid sin entender, en ese momento kid termino con los cuadros y volteo a ver a los vengadores

-así es , la simetría rige mi sentido del orden y de la estética, mi mundo gira en torno a la simetria- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al final de su frase

-también gira en torno a Chrona- dijo con una sonrisa picara Liz mientras miraba como kid se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente

-Cl-Claro que no, ella es completamente asimétrica, no podría fijarme en alguien así- dijo rápidamente kid mientras miraba a liz como si fuera una loca

-pero tengo una pregunta niño-dijo clint mirando a kid detenidamente- si estas obsesionado con la simetría...porque te teñiste esas lineas blancas ?- preguntó señalandolo, Liz sólo pudo darse un face palm, segundos después kid estaba en el suelo

-SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO , NO MERESCO VIVIR!- dijo mientras golpeaba en suelo con su puño, liz y patty rápidamente fueron a consolar a su técnico dándole palabras de apoyo

-kid-kun no se tiñe el cabello, lo tiene así desde que nació- dijo patty sonriente

-, o al menos es lo que nos dijo shinigami-sama ,no podemos estar seguras...pero el punto es que kid las odia por ser asimetricas- continuo liz aun consolando a kid

-lo lamento -dijo jan con una sonrisa nerviosa , los demas solo observaban a kid con algo de lastima y tal vez gracia, las hermanas solo les dedicaron una mirada que claramente decía "ya estamos acostumbradas", después de un rato consolando a kid , y después de que jan terminara ayudando a las hermanas para lograrlo, kid se recupero y con una mirada tranquila como siempre se ha cerco a los vengadores y solamente les dijo

-deberían ir a buscar a Black*Star y a Tsubaki, nosotros los veremos en el apartamento de Maka y Soul - dijo al tiempo que volvía a su trabajo con la decoración "simétrica" de la casa, las hermanas solamente asintieron a sus palabras y empujaron a los vengadores fuera del lugar cerrando la puerta cuando salieron

-vaya...ese chico es realmente extraño...al igual que esas hermanas- dijo clint mientras caminaban a la siguiente puerta, al llegar se posisionaron frente a ella , se trataba de una puerta de un color negro con toques de plateado y en la parte de arriba una gran estrella (n/a: se que ya saben de quien es este cuarto :v), tocaron y esperaron a que alguien los recibiera, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a una sonriente Tsubaki quien ya llevaba su ropa de siempre,

-hola, me alegro de que sean puntuales -dijo Tsubaki al tiempo que sonreía para después con una mirada arrepentida se hacia a un lado de la puerta- pero donde están mis modales...pasen por favor -dijo al tiempo en el que los vengadores entraban al apartamento

\- y tu amigo de cabello azul?- dijo Tony mientras miraba por todos lados buscando al chico, Tsubaki solo los miro tranquila mientras caminaba a la cocina y servía un plato en la mesa, cabe decir que los vengadores no identificaban que era lo que estaba en la plato

-Black*Star no a despertado aun, pero en un segundo lo despierto,-dijo con una sonrisa , aunque luego se transformo en una pequeña mueca de preocupación - les recomiendo que tengan cuidado...cuando Black*Star despierta le gusta dar golpes...es como un pequeño entrenamiento matutino- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, segundos después ordeno todo y movió la mesa como preparandose, segundos después ante la vista atenta de los vengadores grito

-BLACK*STAR EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!- segundos después la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió violentamente y de ella salio un peliazul corriendo Mientras gritaba

-ESTAS LISTA TSUBAKI!?-grito Black*Star mientras corría hacia ella en posision de ataque , con la intención de golpear a Tsubaki, la cual solo se preparo y muy sonriente le dijo

-siempre lista Black*Star!- los vengadores solo veían sorprendidos como los dos chicos comenzaban a pelear con gran ferosidad en la sala, los golpes iban y venían y ninguno se veía dispuesto a seder , los vengadores estuvieron dispuestos a intervenir pero tony los detuvo puesto que estaba interesado por el desenlace de la pelea, para sorpresa de todos , de un segundo a otro ambos chicos dieron un salto y se detuvieron uno frente al otro mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia

-Gran entrenamiento matutino Tsubaki, eres un arma digna de tu dios!- dijo al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de Tsubaki, los vengadores solo los veían sin comprender del todo,- pero ahora es tiempo de que tu dios se alimente!, a comer! - Grito Black*Star al tiempo que se sentaba a comer a toda velocidad

\- lo lamento pero debo limpiar el desorden, sera mejor que vallan a buscar a Chrona-chan, nosotros los veremos en el apartamento de Maka-chan y Soul-kun -dijo Tsubaki sonriente, mientras los vengadores solamente veían todo el destrozó que la pelea había dejado , dedicaron una mirada de lastima a la chica al tiempo en que salían del apartamento

-Entrenamiento matutino...vaya que ese chico se toma enserio eso de ejercitar y superar a los dioses, como dice el- dijo steve al tiempo en el que sonreía levemente

-sera mejor que tengas cuidado Thor- dijo entre risas Tony- debo admitir que esa fue una pelea muy buena- dijo mientras todos los vengadores solamente asentían felices, llegaron a la siguiente puerta , la cual era completamente negra , con pequeños y casi inperceptibles detalles color rosa oscuro...muy oscuro...

-vaya puerta gótica- dijo clint mientras tony tocaba la puerta, segundos después la pequeña y delgada figura de Chrona hizo aparición en el marco de la puerta,

-en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto tímidamente Chrona mientras abría la puerta por completo, mostrando una estancia completamente oscura, ella rápidamente encendió la luz

\- vinimos a ver como estabas, además de que nos pidieron que viniéramos a ver si vendrías al apartamento de maka y soul- dijo jan con una sonrisa tranquila que tranquilizo a Chrona de sobremanera

-N-No debieron molestarse...pero de todas formas gracias- dijo Chrona al tiempo que los vengadores observavan el apartamento, el cual para sorpresa de muchos era el mas "normal" claro...eso si quitaban la notable aura de soledad del lugar

-me doy cuenta de que tu no compartes tu artamento...chrona- dijo calmadamente steve al tiempo que todos miraban a la pequeña chica

-B-Bueno...no se lidiar con la compañía de las personas...además de que a ragnarok no le gusta convivir con otras personas...-dijo Chrona tomando su brazo en su típica posision de siempre

-si no me equivoco ragnarok es tu arma, no?- dijo tony al tiempo que ponía una mano en su barbilla , chrona solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-y donde se encuentra?- pregunto hank mirando con curiosidad a Chrona, de un momento a otro ragnarok salio de la espalda de chrona y se recargo en la cabeza de la chica

-que hacen ustedes aquí, malditos humanos extraños!- dijo ragnarok con voz chillona , todos lo miraron con cresiente interés

-es un ser a base de biomatris cimbiotica no es así?- dijo Bruce al tiempo que se hacercaba a chrona quien solo los miraba sin comprender nada

-oh, es muy interesante...además de que parece que esta echo de algún tipo de biopolímero superresistente podrías hablarnos sobre eso, chrona- dijo hank mirando con curiosidad a la chica, Chrona sin embargo solo se encontraba muy nerviosa y algo asustada por las preguntas que le recordaban mucho a las del profesor stein

-yo...yo no se lidiar con esto...-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada -porque no mejor vamos al departamento de maka y soul?-dijo mientras ragnarok regresaba a su cuerpo y ella se dirigía a la puerta, los vengadores solo se limitaron a seguirla, al salir la puerta mágicamente se cerro sola, los vengadores y Chrona caminaron hasta una gran puerta con algunos detalles en rojo brillante, pero en el centro se encontraba un pequeño dibujo de la hoja de una guadaña, chrona fue la que toco esta vez, después de algunos segundos maka apareció en la puerta

-veo que ya llegaron, bueno pasen, los demás llegaran en un momento-dijo al tiempo que loa vengadores entraban al departamento , casi al mismo tiempo que soul salia de su habitación , sin camisa dejando al descubierto su gran cicatriz

-oyeeee Maka, donde esta mi camisa?- dijo soul sin prestarles atención a los vengadores, mientras ellos en cambio miraban preocupados la gran cicatriz del chico y preguntando internamente como se la habría echo...además de quien lo habría curado , puesto que las puntadas eran muy notables, algo que en esa época ya no sucedía

-y yo como voy a saberlo Soul-dijo Maka al tiempo en el que rodaba los ojos aburrida, soul dio una rápida mirada por la estancia y pudo divisar su camisa sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y se la puso rápidamente,

-que fue lo que te sucedió?- dijo steve mirando a soul seriamente

-a que te refieres?- dijo soul sin realmente entender a lo que se refería

-que te hiso esa cicatriz?, debió ser un autentico monstruo para poder hacer una herida de esa magnitid- dijo tony al tiempo en que se hacercaba a los muchachos quienes solo se veían nerviosos, mientras Chrona solo se ponía mas distante con cada palabra que pronunciaban sobre el tema, justo en ese instante todos los demás alumnos de shibusen entraron al apartamento, pero decicideron no decir nada para no interrumpir con la platica que se desataba en ese momento

-es solo una herida de batalla, considerando mi trabajo es normal- dijo soul tratando de cambiar de tema

-no lo creo...es una herida muy grande, sin contar que parece que de ella emana una energía muy extraña pero es distinta a la energia que emanaba el pre-kishin de la otra noche -dijo thor al tiempo que también se hacercaba un poco

-niño será mejor que lo digas de una vez-dijo clint también un poco intrigado por el tema de la cicatriz, todos se encontraban tensos y lo que no se esperaban es que la inocencia de patty les jugara en contra ese día

-ahh, esa cicatriz se la hizo en su primera pelea con chrona- dijo patty mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia al tema, liz solamente pudo darse un gran facepalm ante la torpeza de su hermana, mientras los vengadores no pudieron hacer mas que mirar con incredulidad a la pequeña chica de cabello rosado, la cual solo podía bajar la mirada

-no se como lidiar con la culpa...-dijo chrona, después salio corriendo fuera del apartamento de Maka y Soul, segundos después Kid salio corriendo detrás de ella, muy preocupado, cuando los vengadores estuvieron dispuestos a seguir a la niña ,Maka los detuvo con un suspiro

-sera mejor que los dejen solos, chrona necesita pensar y Kid probablemente es el único capaz de calmarla ahora..-dijo Maka sentándose en el sofá seguida de todos los presentes

-Ella fue la que provocó esa herida?- dijo tony aun sin creerlo, soul solo se limito a asentir

-saben , Chrona a sufrido mucho...mas de lo que muchas personas podrían soportar-dijo Maka con voz cansada y mirada triste , los demás supieron de inmediato que era mejor permaneces callados y escuchar

-verán...Chrona es hija de una bruja...una de las mas poderosas y crueles con las que nos hemos enfrentado...su nombre era medusa, según lo que sabemos , ella realizo todo tipo de horribles experimentos con Chrona cuando ella era una niña...-los presentes solo podían formular la muda pregunta de que clase de madre haría eso con su propia hija, mientras jan solo podía expresar una mirada de horror - como se habrán dado cuenta, la sangre de Chrona es negra...eso le da muchas ventajas en el campo de batalla, pero al mismo tiempo le causa problemas que en algunos casos son realmente peligrosos, su sangre la hace casi inmune a muchísimos tipos de ataques, sin contar que puede solidificarse a la voluntad de Chrona, pero por desgracia, la sangre negra la hace excesivamente propensa a caer en la locura..-dijo maka

-locura?...que quieres decir con eso Maka?-pregunto hank con una mirada de intriga total

-es por eso que usualmente no dejamos que los humanos normales se hacerquen a los pre-kishins...ellos emanan algo que nosotros llamamos aura de locura, cuando el pre-kishin es débil , es muy difícil que su locura te afecte, tendrías que estar mucho tiempo con el, en cambio hay muchos que emiten un aura de locura extraordinaria, para que la locura no nos afecte los técnicos tenemos una habilidad llamada "vibraciones anti-demonios" eso nos ayuda mucho en nuestro trabajo, además de que tenemos la habilidad de cubrir a otros con ella para que tampoco les afecte, claro con algunas implicaciones...en fin, cuando la locura entra en tu mente, entramos en un estado en el que atacamos con gran brutalidad a todo lo que se mueva...no reconocemos amigos ni enemigos...y podríamos asesinar a cualquiera sin pensarlo ni un segundo...-decia Maka con una mirada de profunda seriedad- medusa, introdujo a ragnarok en el cuerpo de Chrona, después ella misma provocó que Chrona se volviera loca...Chrona, era una enemiga muy poderosa, pero realmente ella no lo hacia a voluntad, era culpa de la locura, Chrona comió muchas almas humanas y por un tiempo estuvo cerca de convertirse en un kishin...por suerte logramos sacarla de la locura y devolverle su libertad, desgraciadamente, su sangre negra la hace mas vulnerable a las ondas de locura-dijo Mala ante la mirada seria de todos


	3. Chapter 3

En el apartamento de Chrona se encontraban todas las luces apagadas, y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba la figura de una chica , se escuchaban pequeños sollozos , cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrio lentamente y con mucha suavidad volvió a cerrarse, lentos pasos se escuchaban en la oscuridad.

Chrona levantó la mirada solo para ver unos ojos dorados que la miraban con preocupación, a paso lento Kid se ha cerco a Chrona, en cuestión de segundos se encontró a su lado y Chrona solo pudo atinar a abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando pudo sentir los brazos de Kid estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho, los dos estaban solos , en la oscuridad, abrazados con fuerza , como si no quisieran que ese intimo momento se terminara

-estas bien chrona?-dijo kid con voz preocupada al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de chrona- vamos chrona...por favor hablame...-dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro, Chrona solo podía tratar de calmar su respiración. Aun sin atreverce a abrir los ojos para ver a kid,

-yo s-soy una traidora...s-soy un monstruo...-dijo por fin chrona entre hipos debido al llanto, kid no hizo mas que frunsir el ceño y apegarla mas a su pecho

-eso no es cierto-dijo kid firmemente al tiempo en el que le daba un pequeño beso en la coronilla a la chica, chrona solo pudo sonrojarse ente las acciones de Kid

-Shinigami-kun...-dijo chrona sonrojada, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Kid.

-dime Kid, por favor Chrona..-dijo kid con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente el cabello rosado de la chica

-K-Kid...g-gracias...-dijo Chrona correspondíendo al abrazo de kid, kid solo pudo sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, la chica que le gustaba estaba ahí, con el , en la oscuridad, abrazándolo y diciéndole por su nombre ...era una situación única!, era el momento ideal para declarar sus sentimientos

-Chrona...y-yo, quería decirte algo m-muy importante-dijo kid sin poder evitar tartamudear, estaba muy nervioso, y el aire repentinamente le faltaba, chrona solo levanto su rostro tímidamente, la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana permitía a kid ver aquel adorable sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas

-Qu-Que sucede...kid- dijo Chrona tímidamente pero en esos momentos kid estaba en una especie de transe , pues el dulce sonido de la voz de Chrona pronunciando su nombre, simplemente le había fascinado , Chrona por otro lado se encontraba sorprendentemente nerviosa, no porque no le agradara la compañía de Kid, todo lo contrario, porque su cercanía y sus tratos dulces para con ella simplemente era mas de lo que podía procesar, una traidora no meresia que alguien como el se preocupara por ella...pero si no lo merecía...¿entonces porque se sentía tan bien,? , porque los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no eran sentimientos negativos , de echo eran sentimientos que no había tenido antes, seria eso a lo que le decían ...amor?

-kid...estas bien?-dijo Chrona al tiempo en el que pasaba una de sus manos en un pequeño movimiento frente a su cara, kid al instante despertó de su estado de ensoñasion para dirijir toda su atención a la dulce joven dueña de su alma

-ah!, si Chrona , por supuesto , pero lo que yo quería bu-bueno decirte es , bueno es...que tu me...que yo estoy ...-kid no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, todo tenía que ser perfecto, y el sabia que una sola palabra mal dicha y Chrona nunca volvería a escucharlo

-Kid ...t-te sientes bien?- dijo Chrona timidamente -t-talvez es que te disgusta mi compañía..-dijo la chica con una mirada triste al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse, después de todo no quería incomodar al chico; Kid rápidamente entró en pánico, el no quería que se fuera!, el solo quería tenerla cerca mucho mas tiempo!, así que rápidamente en su desesperación hizo lo primero que pudo idear

Kid se levanto a una gran velocidad y corrió asia chrona, la tomo por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo inmobilizandola , al tiempo que susurraba a su oído

-no digas tonterías...jamas podría disgustarme tu compañia- dijo kid para segundos después poner una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, Chrona solamente pudo sonrojarse mas de lo que se había sonrojado en toda sus vida, sentir la respiración de kid en su cuello era mas de lo que ella podía pedir en la vida, sin contar que el shinigami mantenía las manos en su cintura sin dejarla despegarse ni un centímetro de el

-Pe-Pero...trató de decir chrona, sin embargo fue rápidamente silenciada por los labios del shinigami, kid no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo , estaba besando a Chrona..., estaba besando a Chrona!, ESTABA BESANDO A CHRONA! (n/a: es para que les quede claro :v) en ese presiso segundo kid experimentaba una dicha tan grande que esperaba nunca terminara, por desgracia todos necesitamos respirar

-shh, no hay pero que valga cuando estoy contigo - dijo kid mientras mantenía su rostro a centímetros del de Chrona , ella por otro lado no lograba comprender que eran esos sentimientos extraños que comenzaban a intensificarse cuando estaba con Kid, No lo entendía...pero con el sentia seguridad, luz, y talvez...amor...

-Chrona yo...-dijo Kid , el sabia que era el momento, debia declarar sus sentimientos a Chrona!tar

-Maldito -shinigami aprovechado!- dijo ragnarok apareciendo de ultimo momesolod (n/a: lo se soy malvada :v) , mientras señalaba a Kid acusadora mente , el pobre chico no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo con odio por haber interrumpido su declaración -te aprovrchaste de que no estaba y trataste de seducir a Chrona!- grito ragnarok, kid solamente se sonrojo a mas no poder

-lo que Chrona y yo estubieramos haciendo no es de tu incumbencia ragnarok- dijo kid mirando fijamente al arma de sangre negra, chrona solamente se mantenía callada, prosesando todo lo que Kid había dicho y echo mientras estaban solos

Kid y ragnarok continuaron peleando y discutiendo un rato mas

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~•~•~•

-ahora que lo pienso ...el señor bruce banner, en realidad tiene sierto parecido con Chrona...-dijo maka al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla, después de haber escuchado las historias de los vengadores, y que ellos hubieran compartido un poco de su información personal, muchas de sus dudas ya estaban claras,

-a que te refieres maka?- dijo bruce mirando con curiosidad a la chica

-a que si lo piensas bien comparten algunas similitudes , con bueno , sus problemas para mantener el control...la diferencia es que en el caso de Chrona es mucho mas serio y peligroso...-dijo maka al tiempo que curiosamente Kid y Chrona entraban por la puerta principal

-Chrona!- dijo maka al tiempo que corría a abrazarla, Chrona solamente pudo sonreír un poco , por otro lado los vengadores, veian con algo de lastima a la chica...ahora que sabían de su pasado...la chica les daba algo de lastima.

-Y dinos kid...que fue exactamente lo que estubiste haciendo con Chrona-dijeron soul y black estar al tiempo que apresaban a kid por el cuello y lo miraban con una sonrisa picara, liz como si tuviera un sexto sentido se ha cerco rápidamente a su técnico mientras ponia una sonrisa picara y disfrutaba del sonrojo de Kid

-Na-Nada ,no hicimos nada-dijo Kid rápido y nervioso , los vengadores no pudieron evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que apesar de las apariencias y su trabajo , esos chicos seguían siendo eso...chicos, de pronto y sin previo aviso los chicos cambiaron sus expresiones por unas miradas de profunda seriedad

-tu también lo sentiste maka?...-pregunto kid al tiempo que la miraba fijamente

-si...sin duda era la presencia de un pre-kishin...pero...también siento una presensia extraña a su alrededor...-dijo maka de manera preocupada

-estas diciendo que son dos pre-kishins?- pregunto tony con una mirada de seriedad

-no...esta segunda presensia...no es de un pre-kishin...es hasta sierto punto humano...pero, por alguna razón parece ser inmune a la locura-dijo Maka ante la mirada atenta de todos

-PERO QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, VALLAMOS A DARLE UNA PALISA A ESE PRE-KISHIN!. EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SE LOS ORDENA!-grito Black*Star al tiempo que tsubaki solo sonreía y comenzaba a seguir a black*star a la puerta, los demás rápidamente se apresuraron a seguirlos


	4. Chapter 4

Después de recorrer gran parte de la ciudad, (ya que todos se fueron caminando) , los chicos y los vengadores llegaron al lugar donde se suponia estaba el pre-kishin, el lugar que tenían ante sus ojos era un lugar desolado, y lúgubre, no tanto como las calles de Death City , pero para los vengadores era aterrador

-como...como es posible que hayamos corrido como 3 cuadras y media y ustedes no estén ni un poco cansados?!- dijo clint a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aire perdido

-entrenamiento -dijeron todos los alumnos de shibusen encogiéndose de hombros

-están seguros de que este es el lugar?- dijo tony mientras escaneaba todo el lugar con su armadura

-por mas que me duela decirlo , Iron man tiene razón, no logro sentir la energía maligna del pre-kishin...-dijo thor mientras trataba de sentir la presensia

-esto es muy extraño...hace tan sólo unos segundos la frecuencia de alma del pre-kishin era enorme...pero por alguna razón su frecuencia y la de quien lo acompañaba desaparecieron ...-dijo maka con una profunda mirada de seriedad -no creerán que se trata de una...,bruja...o si?- pregunto maka ,deceando con todo su corazón que no se tratara de quien ella creía...

-oh!. Pero que tenemos aquí...si es mi encantadora hija Chrona!- dijo una voz que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes, en especial a aquellos que lograron identificarla., Detrás de chrona se encontraba la horrorosa figura de medusa...Chrona inmediatamente se alejó y puso una mirada de horror apsoluto

-Me-Medusa-s-sama...-fue lo único que pudo salir de los temblorosos labios de Chrona, inmediatamente, todos los alumnos de shibusen se posisionaron frente a chrona. Con la intención de protegerla de ese monstruo

-QUE HACES AQUI MEDUSA!?, SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS MUERTA!, YO MISMA TE ASESINE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- grito Maka completamente encolerizada mirando a medusa, la bruja solamente podía seguir sonriendo burlonamente

Los vengadores se encontraban sorprendidos ante las palabras tan ofencivas de maka

-oh!, querida Maka, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo medusa sonriendo - pues resulta que cuando me "Asesinaste" yo dividi una pequeñisima parte de mi alma, y con mis ultimas fuerzas envíe ese trozo de mi alma a otra dimención...estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para mi fin, cuando en contra de todo pronostico, conosi a un peculiar amigo que me ayudo a regenerarme - dijo medusa, segundos después de entre las sombras salio una figura muy conosida para los vengadores, se trataba del malvado villano...Cráneo Rojo

-que es lo que haces aquí cráneo rojo!- grito capitán América mirando con odio al villano, cada uno de los equipos estaban impresionados de que sus enemigos se hubieran juntado

-tambien para mi es un gusto verlo capitan- dijo cráneo rojo con su típico asentó , los vengadores en especial capitan América, solo se limitaron a ponerse en posisiones de batalla y mirar con odio al villano, en cuando a los técnicos y armas solo podían hacer lo mismo con medusa

-como rayos sobreviviste medusa!- grito Kid escupiendo las palabras con odio al tiempo que trataba de ocultar a chrona

-pero que no me escuchaste? , Como ya dije ese hombre con el cráneo rojo me ayudo a regenerar mi cuerpo -dijo medusa mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y los miraba burlonamente

\- así es , esa extraña mujer tiene razón...con sus poderes sobrenaturales y mi tecnología, reconstruir su cuerpo , fue cosa de niños - dijo cráneo rojo mirando fijamente a medusa

\- Que es lo que pretendes en este mundo medusa?- dijo maka mirándola fijamente

-que acaso no es obvio?, quiero instalar la locura en este mundo- dijo medusa con una gran sonrisa digna de una psicópata

-no te lo permitiremos bruja!- dijo jan al tiempo que medusa dirigía su mirada a los vengadores

-oh...veo que consiguieron nuevos amigos..que interesante, pero eso no cambia nada...sin importar que , yo destruiré este mundo!, y nadie podrá detenerme!- grito medusa al tiempo que una serpiente de magia se asomaba de su boca

-tengan cuidado!- grito maka a los vengadores, estos solamente se pusieron en posision de batalla y hulk se transformo en la gran bestia verde que todos amamos

-que divertido...pero por si ya lo olvidaron mi linda hijita suele seder muy rápido a la locura- dijo medusa al tiempo en que la serpiente de su boca salia disparada , los técnicos rápidamente trataron de cortarla, los vengadores solo se mantuvieron expectantes , sin embargo no lograron romper la serpiente la cual logro entrar en el cuerpo de Chrona

-Chrona!- gritaron horrorizados los alumnos de shibusen, pero chrona solo mantenía una mirada escondida bajo su flequillo

De pronto chrona comenzó a reír levemente, casi en un murmullo , todos miraron expectantes lo que sucedería , cuando de un momento a otro chrona levanto la mirada al tiempo que empuñaba a ragnarok quien se encontraba mas grande que antes , los chicos miraron con horror cuando pudieron distinguir la locura en los ojos de chrona

-porque esas caras tan deplorables?...no deben preocuparse porque...YO LOS MATARE A TODOS!- en ese presiso instante chrona salio corriendo hacia los vengadores y comenzó a atacarlos brutalmente

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Chrona , pero solo podían dejar sus mentes pensando al máximo puro una solución que pudiera ayudarles, medusa y cráneo rojo aprovecharon la distracción y se perdieron en la oscuridad de aquel pueblo tan fantasmal; los vengadores no pensaban claramente, no quería atacar a la niña pero no entendían porque ella los atacaba a ellos; después de un rato peleando Kid por fin tuvo la una idea que podría salvar a su amada Chrona

-Maka!, porque no te conectas con la frecuencia de Chrona!- dijo Kid evadiendo algunas agujas de sangre negra.

-te refieres a una resonancia!?, pero eso es extremadamente peligroso!, para hacer la resonancia con ella en ese estado tendría que dejar que…-dijo Maka apretando a Soul contra su pecho- dejar que la locura se apodere de mi….y si hago eso no podre cubrirlos con mis vibraciones anti-demonios, es demasiado peligroso- los vengadores no comprendían del todo, solo seguían luchando arduamente por sobrevivir a la brutalidad de los ataques de Chrona; por otro lado los técnicos se miraron entre si con seriedad.

-Se que es peligroso pero es la única forma….ademas entre Black*Star y yo podremos mantener las vibraciones anti-demonios estables –dijo Kid mientras miraba a Maka esperando su respuesta

-Lo hare- dijo Maka finalmente, Soul solo supo que no le quedaba otra mas que apoyar a Maka en la locura que pensaba cometer

-DE ACUERDO!, NOSOTROS TE CUBRIMOS MAKA!- grito Black*Star mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada como siempre

Maka se posiciono y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero por su unión de almas Soul le pregunto

-Estas segura de esto Maka?- pregunto Soul preparándose para lo que estaba por suceder, Maka solo pudo poner una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro

-asegúrate de guiarme bien, Soul- dijo Maka confiadamente, Soul aunque preocupado solo pudo sonreír y decir dulcemente

-Sabes que siempre lo hare Maka- dijo Soul y segundos después Maka cerro los ojos con fuerza y se concentro, pocos segundos después los vengadores vieron anonadados como una gran y siniestra sonrisa tomaba forma en la boca de Maka , una sonrisa totalmente demente.

-Oh!, pero que divertido!- dijo Maka con una expresión demente en su rostro, -los eliminare a todos!, pero…primero te asesinare a ti! Eso será muy divertido!- grito Maka completamente fuera de si mirando a Chrona con una expresión demente en su rostro

-Que fue lo que le sucedió?- dijo Tony sin apartar sus ojos de la locura de Maka

-Maka-chan en este momento esta dominada por la locura, será mejor que se mantengan alejados- dijo Tsubaki con una mirada de profunda seriedad

-Eso…Eso es la locura?- pregunto Clint dando algunos pasos atrás junto a los otros

-Asi es… en ese estado Maka podría matarlos- dijo Black*Star con una seriedad que dejo perplejos a los vengadores

-y no podemos hacer nada?- pregunto Jan con una mirada llena de angustia

-Solo Soul puede sacarla….y Maka no se lo pedirá hasta no poder recuperar a Chrona y sacarla de su mente- dijo Kid con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla, donde Maka y Chrona se miraban fijamente y con una sonrisa maniática en los rostros , cuando sin previo aviso comenzaron a pelear frenéticamente, los golpes y las patadas venían de todas direcciones

(DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE CHRONA)

En medio de un pequeño desierto se encontraba la pequeña Chrona dibujando y sentada en la arena, se le notaba deprimida, y ciertamente estaba apunto de romper en llanto

-Tal vez no debería salir….despues de todo soy un monstruo….-murmuro Chrona con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus pequeños ojos

De pronto la pequeña Maka apareció y sin previo aviso se sentó frente a ella

-Eres una idiota- dijo simplemente Maka

-Porque me dices eso?...-pregunto Chrona mirando a Maka

-Porque piensas dejarnos a todos …..tambien a Kid ….-dijo Maka tratando de hacer que entrar en razón.

-No es verdad, Kid también debe odiarme- dijo Chrona mirando al suelo con pequeñas lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas

(EN EL MUNDO REAL)

-Se esta tardando demasiado….necesita ayuda- murmuro Black*Star mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados

-Si , pero ninguno de nosotros podrá soportar mucho tiempo dentro de la locura- dijo Kid con un aura tensa a su alrededor

-Yo puedo- dijo Hulk dando algunos pasos hacia los chicos, estos lo escanearon rápidamente con la mirada

-Podria funcionar…después de todo puedo ver que tu alma vive con la locura …..es impresionante- dijo kid mirando a Hulk detenidamente

-Te advierto que puede ser un poco doloroso- dijo Kid antes de utilizar su propia alma para poder conectar a Hulk con Maka y Chrona


	5. Chapter 5

Para hulk todo se volvió negro, en un segundo pudo sentir un gran dolor de cabeza , pero este desapareció rápidamente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en lo que el identifico como un pequeño desierto, el sol aparentemente estaba….muerto? , no sabría como identificarlo… como sea , el solo comenzó a caminar cuando pocos metros después pudo divisar la rosada cabellera de la chica, la cual curiosamente era mucho mas pequeñita que antes, una vez cerca pudo divisar a la otra pequeña

Maka al divisar al ser verde entro en pánico, como era posible que el estuviera ahí?!, eso era peligroso!, no era bueno que muchas personas entraran a la mente de Chrona, además de que a ella ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para resistir dentro de la locura….la única opción que le quedaba era….dejar que hulk convenciera a Chrona de salir…..pero…lo lograría?

Sin mas remedio Maka desapareció dejando a Hulk (que aun era un adulto) junto con la pequeña Chrona , con la esperanza de que el pudiera ayudarla a regresar a la normalidad

Hulk quedo mirando a la pequeña niña a un lado suyo, ella estaba sentada mirando al suelo mientras dibujaba en la arena, se veía realmente adorable…, pocos segundos después se sentó a su lado y la pequeña Chrona solo pudo voltear a verlo con sus ojos azules

-que haces aquí?- pregunto Hulk a la niña , esta solo se le quedo mirando…sin decir nada

-es un lugar muy solo no cres?- trato de nuevo Hulk sin obtener respuesta, la niña solo lo miro y con voz suave le dijo

-a mi me gusta estar sola….-dijo Chrona mientras comenzaba a mirar sus pies y Hulk la mirara extrañado, el no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños, pues los niños (y los adultos) le tenían miedo , esto era demasiado extraño….además la niña parecía…triste….y sola…de alguna manera le recordó a el mismo antes de unirse a los vengadores, claro, el se divertía peleando con Thor, o algunas veces el débil de bruce se divertía con los experimentos de stark…incluso la compañía de jan era entretenida a veces , pero el no sabia nada sobre esta niña, solo sabia que tuvo una infancia muy dura , pero fuera de eso no sabia que podría decirle , después de todo, que podias decirle a una pequeña niña deprimida?,

-pero, estoy seguro de que te gusta mas la compañía de tus amigos- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Hulk , Chrona solo pudo esconder su mirada bajo su flequillo, ella no podía dejar que la convencieran, ella era un monstruo, no debía regresar

-yo…yo soy un monstruo….-dijo Chrona con un hilillo de voz, Hulk no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón ante el llanto de la niña

-tu no eres un monstruo…ni tu ni yo lo somos- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la distancia de ese pequeño pero casi interminable desierto, Chrona no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a Hulk, meditando sus palabras, el por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en todos esos momentos cuando la gente lo llamo monstruo incontables veces, esa niña no merecía eso, definitivamente no lo merecía

-deberías volver haya afuera conmigo….estoy seguro que a tus amigos les alegrara- dijo Hulk pensando profundamente cada palabra que decía a la niña, después de todo el nunca había tratado con niños

-Pe-Pero…tengo miedo…no quiero que pase de nuevo…no quiero volver a ver la decepción en los ojos de las personas que me importan, no quiero volver a traicionarlos….-dijo Chrona entre hipos debido al llanto

-eso no volverá a pasar- dijo Hulk con voz firme, dirigiendo su mirada a la niña que lo miraba fijamente; debía admitirlo, esos ojos azules poseían una profundidad impresionante, de un momento a otro puso una de sus grandes manos sobre la pequeña cabeza de Chrona (sin lastimarla obviamente) el pelo rosado de la niña era muy suave, de alguna forma lo invitaba a seguir acariciándola tranquilamente, algo parecido a los gatos….era extraño…

-como lo sabes..?-dijo Chrona bajando su vista al suelo, ella no quería tener mas decepciones de las que ya había soportado, pero por alguna razón ese extraño hombre verde le daba confianza…era una sensación cálida….no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía con Kid…pero era muy cálido, se sentía como …como si estuviera con una familia….no lo entendía, se supone que medusa era su "familia" pero aquel ser le trasmitía sentimientos muy parecidos a los que se supone uno siente cuando esta con su familia…realmente era muy confuso

-porque yo no permitiré que vuelva a pasar, yo te voy a ….vigilar – dijo Hulk ,sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar la palabra proteger….el no podía dejarse ablandar por una niña que ni siquiera conocía completamente, pero es que algo dentro de el (probablemente el patético de bruce banner) le decía que debía quedarse con la niña, que ella podría ser alguien que lo comprendería completamente, algo parecido a la "hija que nunca tuvo" , y eso sinceramente ….sonaba demasiado tentador

-De-De verdad? , lo dices enserio?- dijo Chrona sin estar completamente segura de creer una vez mas en esas palabras y esas promesas

-lo prometo- dijo Hulk completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, el no mentía, jamás mentiría con algo como eso , jamás

-esta bien…-dijo Chrona mientras se ponía de pie y secaba los rastros de lagrimas de sus pequeños ojos (acto que hulk agradeció internamente) , después solo sacudió un poco su vestido antes de estirar una de sus pequeñas manitas a Hulk, dejándolo petrificado en el acto…ella no lo entendía, es que acaso ya no quería ayudarla?

Hulk no entendía nada, que rayos se supone que hiciera ahora?, la niñita estaba hay mirándolo a los ojos y extendiendo su pequeña, frágil y delicada manita hacia el….debía tomarla?, pero y si no media sus fuerzas y la lastimaba?, el era en algunos casos torpe cuando se trataba de tocar cosas frágiles y pequeñas , después de unos interminables segundos por fin pudo decidirse a tomar (con extrema delicadeza) la pequeña mano de la niña, la cual mostro una imperceptible sonrisa ante tal acto

Pocos segundos después, una gran calma los invadió a ambos, y tiempo después sus cuerpos comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente

(FUERA DE LA MENTE DE CHRONA)

La pelea se había tornado muy agotadora para todos , Black*Star se encontraba tratando de ganar algo de tiempo mientras peleaba con Chrona, los vengadores se encontraban mirando serios a hulk quien se encontraba completamente congelado , sin moverse , solo respirando

-como pudiste enviarlo ahí!- grito Maka a Kid muy molesta mientras Soul solo se mantenía al margen de la situación

-sabes que no soportarías mas tiempo en ese lugar- dijo Kid calmadamente mientras miraba como Maka parecía meditar sus palabras , cuando Maka se disponía a decir algo mas , la pelea entre Black*Star y Chrona se detuvo abruptamente, al tiempo que hulk caía de rodillas rompiendo parte del suelo a causa del impacto, todos rápidamente estaban a punto de ir a "socorrer" a hulk cuando un grito completamente desgarrador los distrajo abruptamente, hulk al instante (al igual que Kid) miraron preocupados en dirección a Chrona, donde ella se encontraba siendo "lastimada" por sus propias agujas de sangre negra , una tras otra la atravesaban cruelmente, (n/a: algo parecido a cuando Maka y ella pelearon por segunda vez ), Chrona solo soltaba gritos estridentes al tiempo que imperceptibles lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos , Kid sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzo al rescate de Chrona, y a pesar de las agujas que lo golpeaban la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , pocos segundos después Chrona pareció calmarse un poco y segundos después callo inconsciente , todos los presentes solo pudieron dar una sonrisa de alivio, mientras todos estaban distraídos Kid aprovecho a depositar un dulce y corto beso en el cabello de Chrona al tiempo que sonreía dulcemente , Kid levanto a chrona entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar junto a los demás técnicos, pero antes de que siguieran caminando los vengadores les cortaron rápidamente el paso con miradas serias , los chicos levantaron una seja curiosos

-no tan rápido,- dijo tony al tiempo que dirigía su vista a los chicos que se encontraban agotados y algo heridos a causa de haber utilizado sus habilidades para "defenderlos" de los brutales ataques de Chrona,

-que sucede tony?- pregunto Maka con una mirada cansada

-no piensan caminar 3 cuadras así?- pregunto tony mientras los miraba, los chicos estaban sucios y con algunas heridas –lo mejor es que vengan con nosotros a la mansión, después de todo hay suficientes habitaciones como para que se queden durante esta noche- dijo calmadamente stark al tiempo en que los chicos parecían meditar sus palabras , después de algunos segundos algo incomodos , los chicos simplemente asintieron

-supongo que es lo mas conveniente- dijo Maka al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente y soul volvía a su forma normal, al igual que las demás armas

Después de eso todos subieron al kuinyet (que los vengadores llamaron con la armadura de tony) y partieron rumbo a la mansión, al llegar comenzaron a ver donde podrían quedarse cada uno la cosa quedo justo igual que en los departamentos, pero segundos antes de que pudieran irse tony y los demás decidieron molestarlos un poco

-Entonces…hay algo que aun no me queda claro…porque la mayoría de las parejas son de un hombre y una mujer?, por ejemplo, que clase de cosas indebidas harán maka y soul cuando están solos?- dijo tony con picardía mientras miraba algo confundido como soul se sonrojaba un poco pero Maka se mantenía impune

-Realmente no hacemos nada, hemos vivido juntos desde los 13 años- dijo Maka restándole importancia a la reciente declaración de Tony, sin embargo Soul solo pudo sonrojarse un poco para después irse directo a su habitación

Poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo para adentrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, a la mañana siguiente todos salieron y se posicionaron en la sala, porque aparentemente Tony tenia algo que decirles a todos

-bueno me alegra saber que ya todos se encuentran aquí- dijo Tony al tiempo que se paraba frente a todos – vengo a informarles que como sabrán estos últimos días, hemos estado muy estresados con el asunto de los Pre-kishins, así que propongo que hoy nos tomemos el día libre- dijo tranquilamente Tony mientras todos ponían expresiones incrédulas en sus rostros

-no creo que esa sea una buena idea, detener a los pre-kishins es nuestro trabajo, no podemos simplemente tomarlo a la ligera- dijo Tsubaki con una mirada seria

-no te preocupes Tsubaki, después de todo hace mucho que no nos tomamos un día libre- dijo Black*Star con una sonrisa relajada como de costumbre

-supongo que podría ser bueno utilizar algo de tiempo para planear una estrategia mas efectiva…ahora que sabemos que medusa esta involucrada no podemos tomarnos esto ala ligera- dije liz con seriedad mientras volteaba a ver a los demás

-liz tiene razón, seria una buena oportunidad para aprender un poco mas de la situación en la que nos encontramos- dijo maka tranquilamente analizando las opciones

-supongo que esta bien si stark lo dice- dijo Clint sin realmente estar muy interesado

-esta decidido, nos tomaremos todo este día para hacer lo que sea- dijo tony relajadamente y con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan de mi historia, necesito algo de motivación para continuar, asi que esperare sus review con ansias


	6. Chapter 6

Se que no tengo perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero lo bueno es que ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bien!, que quieren hacer chicos?- pregunto jan emocionada, todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en que podrían hacer , cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso a Clint le llego una duda

-un momento...oye soul- lo llamo Clint y soul dirigió su atención a el –podrías convertirte en una guadaña?- dijo mirándolo seriamente, soul volteo a ver a Maka confuso, ella solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza , momentos después soul asumió su forma de guadaña al tiempo que Maka lo ponía sobre la mesa, todos miraban curiosos como Clint se acercaba y trataba de levantar a soul

-pero que rayos, eres algo parecido al martillo de ricitos o que?- dijo Clint irritado al tiempo que soul para sorpresa de los héroes, asomaba parte de su cuerpo desde la hoja de la guadaña,

-que quieres decir con eso?, yo no soy ni por casualidad parecido a ese martillo!- grito soul indignado ante la mirada divertida de maka

-entonces porque no puedo levantarte?, pesas muchísimo!- dijo Clint igual de indignado, soul solo le dirigió una mirada molesta mientras maka sin preocuparse fue y levanto a soul de la mesa con una sola mano

-obviamente no puedes levantar a soul, sus almas no son compatibles- dijo maka tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba en soul

-Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Clint algo irritado, mientras maka se balanceaba un poco apoyada sobre Soul

-Veras, las armas funcionan así, es por eso que los técnicos somos tan especiales-Dijo Maka tranquilamente –Nuestra habilidad para manejar nuestras almas nos permite no solo levantar las armas, sino también soportar el poder que conllevan los ataques; todos los seres vivos tienen un alma, cada alma tiene una forma de ser distinta, así es como funcionan los compañeros, un arma, y un técnico crean un lazo de almas, por lo cual sus almas son compatibles, es por eso que tu no puedes levantar a Soul- Dijo Maka mientras los alumnos de shibusen asentían conformes con la breve explicación

-pero entonces, tu eres la única que puede levantar a Soul?-Dijo Steve mientras que Maka negaba con la cabeza, confundiendo a los vengadores

-Te equivocas, se supone que los técnicos con el tiempo desarrollamos la habilidad de alterar nuestra alma, de modo que sea compatible con cualquier otra alma….sin embargo….digamos que aun no desarrollamos completamente esa habilidad-Dijo Maka de manera nerviosa mientras los demás asentían

-Pero que no se supone que ustedes son los mejores de los mejores?-Dijo Tony mientras los miraba con una ceja levantada

-Nosotros aun somos estudiantes, somos los de nivel más avanzado de todo el shibusen, pero aun nos queda un camino muy largo por recorrer-Dijo Kid mientras todos asentían con la cabeza

-Después de todo ninguno de nosotros es una Death Sikel-Dijo Patty con una mueca triste

-Una que?-Pregunto Jan mientras los chicos la miraban

-Esa es la meta de todas las armas-Dijo Soul mientras volvía a su forma normal –convertirse en una Death Sikel, es el arma de la muerte, el tipo de arma mas poderosa- Dijo mientras las demás armas asentían con una sonrisa

-y como se convierten en una Death Sikel?- Dijo Bruce mientras los miraba curioso

-Pues eso sucede cuando un arma come 99 almas de pre-kishins, y el alma de una bruja-Dijo Liz mientras miraba aburrida sus uñas

-increíble-Dijo Jan aunque los demás parecían estar mucho mas tranquilos

-Su mundo es realmente aburrido…., extraño Death City, incluso y comienzo a extrañar al profesor Stein-Dijo Maka de forma cansada mientras los chicos asentían levemente

-en ese caso porque no hacen algo?, digo, que ustedes no juegan o salen de compras o cosas asi?-Dijo Jan mientras les dirigía una mirada confusa, los chicos solo se miraron entre si

-La única que suele salir de compras es Liz….-Dijo Maka mientras miraba a Jan un poco avergonzada

-y bueno….no recuerdo la ultima vez que jugáramos a algo…-Dijo Tsubaki en la misma situación de Maka

-Que clase de niños extraños y góticos son ustedes!-Dijo Clint mientras que los alumnos de shibusen los miraban ofendidos

-Mira arquero, entiende una cosa, desde el momento en que nacimos no hemos tenido una vida muy normal que digamos, nunca hemos sido "niños" normales-Dijo Black Star mientras hacia comillas con sus manos

-Porque no jugamos un partido de Basquet?, vamos Black, apuesto a que esta vez te gano-Dijo Soul con una sonrisa retadora tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco

-En tus sueños Soul!, nadie puede superar al gran ore-sama!-Dijo Black estar con una sonrisa a la vez que salía corriendo a una velocidad increíble por la puerta

-A donde fue?-Dijo Tony mientras observaba la nube de humo que dejaba el chico que corría

-si te soy sincero no tengo la menor idea-Dijo Soul a la vez que todos observaban como Black Star regresaba corriendo y con un balón en las manos

-F-Fui a los apartamentos….trajimos un balón como siempre- Dijo entrecortadamente por la carrera mientras Tsubaki le daba aire con una de sus manos

-Genial amigo-Dijo Soul mientras comenzaba a jalar al peli azul semi inconsciente

-Tenemos una cancha en la parte de atrás ,pueden usarla si quieren-Dijo Tony mientras señalaba el lugar y todos iban hacia allá, aunque claro, Kid tuvo que comenzar a arrastrar a Liz y a Maka

-Dijeron que ustedes no jugaban-Dijo Clint mientras los miraba a todos

-No jugamos muy a menudo, además usualmente pasamos el tiempo en otras cosas-Dijo Maka mientras de algún lugar sacaba un libro y comenzaba a leer, los chicos comenzaron a jugar, incluso los vengadores decidieron unirse al juego, las únicas que se negaron fueron Maka, Liz, y Jan

-Ni siquiera parece que ayer estaban completamente heridos….se ven como si nada- Comento Jan mientras que observaba a los muchachos jugar con bastante precisión

-Estamos mas que acostumbrados, además, nunca se sabe cuando tendremos que continuar con alguna batalla estando ya heridos, por lo que nuestra resistencia es bastante grande-Dijo Maka restándole importancia mientras continuaba leyendo el libro

-Además fue una batalla hasta cierto punto mas tranquila…..Chrona hizo un magnifico trabajo controlándose aunque fuera un poco mas….debió costarle mucho-Dijo Liz mientras se pintaba las uñas

-Ella se estaba…..reteniendo?...-Pregunto Jan impresionada por la reciente información

-Así es…y deberíamos de estar agradecidos….Chrona es un enemigo bastante fuerte, ella pudo a verme matado por lo menos a mi, sin ningún problema-Dijo Maka mientras miraba al suelo con algo de preocupación

-Pero…-Jan no pudo terminar la frase puesto que los chicos ya habían terminado de jugar y ahora se acercaban a ellas

-De que están hablando?-Pregunto Soul mientras que se acercaba a Maka con el balón en manos

-De nada importante Soul- Dijo Maka con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero, el cual se sonrojo imperceptiblemente por la sonrisa de su técnica

-Este bien, creo- Dijo Tsubaki mientras también se acercaba contenta

-Jamás pensé que serian tan buenos jugadores, -Dijo Tony mientras se secaba el sudor por el ejercicio acompañado de los demás vengadores, incluso y hank y bruce habían participado y eso se consideraba un milagro

-Gracias, aunque hace mucho que no jugábamos- dijo Soul dirigiendo su mirada al balón, -Es uno de los pocos deportes que no nos desagradan.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Pude ver que en la estancia tienen un piano- Dijo Kid mientras que ajustaba nuevamente las mangas de su traje negro, el cual se mantenía impecable

-Eh?, si, pero nadie lo usa-Dijo Steve mientras tenia una toalla en el cuello

-Soul sabe tocar el piano-Dijo Maka con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Soul, el cual solamente se dio un Facepalm

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Maka-Dijo Soul mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Vamos!, Por favor!-Dijo Maka mientras ponía una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Jan

-No- dijo firmemente la guadaña

-Por favor!-dijeron los demás técnicos y armas

-Ah…..esta bien, donde esta el maldito piano- Dijo a la vez que inmediatamente los demás lo jalaron hasta la sala de estar

-No sabia que tocabas el piano-Dijo Clint mientras lo miraba con una ceja en alto

-Así fue como conocí a Soul-Dijo Maka sonriente- Él estaba en la sala de música tocando el piano, pero nadie se acercaba porque decían que sus melodías eran muy tétricas-Dijo con algo de nostalgia en la voz

-Pero Maka fue la única a la que no parecían afectarle mis melodías, un día solo se acercó a donde yo estaba y me dijo que mi música era "Interesante",-Dijo Soul mientras hacia comillas con las manos- después de eso me pregunto si quería ser su compañero, y bueno, hemos aquí- Dijo Soul antes de soltar un leve suspiro por el echo de tener que tocar frente a otros, tocar para Maka no le molestaba, de echo le encantaba escuchar los halagos de la castaña, pero tocar frente a mas personas era una historia completamente distinta, no quería escuchar mas criticas a su música, pero por si las moscas, hoy tocaría una melodía un tanto diferente, pero con su típica marca lúgubre

-Es una interesante anécdota- Dijo Steve mientras sonreía un poco al igual que los demás

-Bueno, en fin, terminemos con esto-Dijo Soul mientras que se preparaba para tocar aquel instrumento (Solamente es cuestión de buscar el opening 1 en piano, eso les ayudara a darse una leve idea ^-^) - esta melodía se llama "RESONANCE"-Dijo y después comenzó a tocar el instrumento con maestría, los altos y los bajos tonos, todo en perfecta coordinación, sus manos viajaban a través del objeto con bastante facilidad, era sin duda un espectáculo digno de apreciarse, aunque para todos aquella melodía tenia una pisca del característico tono lúgubre de Soul, razón por la cual esa muestra de arte jamás seria apreciada por la sociedad, aunque para los presentes aquella era una muestra pura de talento y nato

-Debo admitir que es bueno-Dijo Clint en voz baja para no interrumpir el espectáculo que protagonizaba Soul, aunque de esto se encargo específicamente Black Star

-Oh!, yo conozco esa canción!, que no es la que escribimos una vez?, tengo una grandiosa idea!-Dijo mientras los miraba a todos expectante,-oigan ustedes, tienen algun otro instrumento que no sea un piano?-Pregunto Black a los vengadores, los cuales inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Tony como preguntándole a el

-Si…-Dijo Tony sin entender por completo mientras los dirigía a la una sala de música donde había instrumentos de todo tipo, pero Black Star rápidamente junto en un solo lugar todos los que necesitaba, los cuales eran, una batería, dos guitarras, un bajo, un teclado y una caja de ritmos

-A llegado la hora de que el gran Ore-sama brille!-Dijo para a continuación sacar un micrófono de quien sabe donde y darles otros a Soul y a Kid

-No pretendes lo que creo que pretendes…o si?-Dijo Maka mientras miraba indecisa los instrumentos

-Por supuesto que si!, esa canción podemos tocarla fácilmente en grupo, además, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer –Dijo Black Star emocionado

-Supongo que tiene razón-Dijo Soul restándole importancia, si el había tenido que tocar el piano entonces que ellos también tocaran algo

-Alto….ustedes-Dijo Tony

-Saben tocar instrumentos?-Preguntaron los vengadores todos a la vez

-Si, no es tan difícil, además solo lo hacemos de vez en cuando-Dijo Patty con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se ponía detrás de la caja de ritmos

Para cuando los vengadores dieron cuenta los chicos ya estaban listos, Maka estaba en una de las guitarras eléctricas, Soul en la batería, Black Star llevaba otra de las guitarras, Tsubaki estaba en el teclado, Chrona estaba en el bajo, Patty seguía en la caja de ritmos, y Kid estaba parado al lado de un micrófono

-No piensas ayudarles?-Dijo Jan mirando a Liz quien se mantenía desinteresada

-A mi no me gustan esas cosas –Dijo ella simplemente

-Muy bien, esta es la misma canción, "RESONANCE", pero quitándole el tono de abuelo,- Dijo Black Star mientras que Soul lo miraba enojado, -Vamos!-(De igual forma ayudaría mucho si ponen el intro 1 de soul eater solo que esta vez normal) Dijo el y la melodía comenzó, con unos cuantos "Tics" de la maquina de ritmos, acompañados del bajo y de la batería

KID:

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara

Kotoba yori motto

tsuyoi hibiki ga

Ima kiko eru ka?

(Kid comenzó a cantar a la vez que todos comenzaban a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras que los demás los observaban con asombro, mientras que Hank, Bruce, y Tony entendían la canción la cual era en un idioma arraigado del japonés, pero Jan, Clint y Steve junto con Thor no lograban entender nada, pero la melodía era buena, así que no dijeron nada)

KID:

Roku ni me mo awa sazu

unmei nimade karan haku

Yuki saki, moro kabutteru

kue nai yoru wo hashire

SOUL Y KID:

Fukaoi shi sugitama bushi saga

Warui yume ni tsudui temo

(Todos observaban con cierta impresión a los chicos, no cantaban nada mal. Además el acompañamiento musical era grandioso, debían admitir que los chicos eran buenos con los instrumentos, aunque algunos no lograban entender lo que decía la canción)

KID:

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara

Kotoba yori motto

tsuyoi hibiki ga

Ima kiko eru ka?

Deatta wake mou tau ii

hiki tsukerarete

Furato shunkan no kizu no fun dake

Tashikani nareru

(De un momento a otro, en lugar de continuar con la melodía pareciese como si esta volviese a iniciar de nuevo, por lo que los vengadores los miraron extrañados)

-Como sabemos que algunos no entendieron la canción aquí va de nuevo!-Dijo Black Star, a pesar de que estaban a punto de tratar de explicarle que aunque la repitiera no ayudaría en nada grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar las primeras palabras de Kid (aquí ayudaría bastante si ponen el fandub llamado, "NiColas-Si pudieras unirte a mi alma (resonancia en español)"

KID:

Si pudieras unirte a mi alma

Seriamos uno los dos

No seria necesario decir ni una palabra

Para que sientas mi amor

(Los vengadores, incluso Liz quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar como ahora si podían entender la letra sin ningún problema)

KID:

Cuando tu mirada se cruzo

Tu destino y el mio se unieron

Aunque fue por solo un momento

Ya no me pude alejar de ti

SOUL Y KID:

Y en las noches

Cuando sueño con pesadillas

Tu mirada esta ahí para salvarme

KID:

Si pudieras unirte a mi alma

Seriamos uno los dos

No seria necesario decir ni una palabra

Para que sientas mi amor

Ya no importa como nos conocimos

Quede atado a ti

Cualquier herida sana si tu estas conmigo

Ya no te alejes de mí

(En eso concluyo la melodía, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar)

-Eso fue genial!-Dijo Patty con mucha emoción

-Debo admitir que no me esperaba que ya tuvieras lista la traducción de esa canción,-Dijo Maka encogiéndose de hombros


End file.
